DEER ( HunHan )
by ShinChanho
Summary: Di sebuah hutan yang sangat cantik yang bernawa NetherWorld, terdapat sebuah desa, terdapat sebuah kehidupan, dimana manusia, peri, hewan, tumbuhan, elf saling berkerja sama. Hutan ini sangat indah, hijau nan asri udaranya sejuk, sering terdengar nyanyian dari burung-burung yang berterbangan, terlihat nampak jelas per-peri sedang bermain di sekitar rumah-rumah para penduduk.


**HunHan**

**Sehun X Luhan**

"**DEER"**

**WARNIG King Of Typo**

**Fantasy**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Di sebuah hutan yang sangat cantik yang bernawa _NetherWorld_, terdapat sebuah desa, terdapat sebuah kehidupan, dimana manusia, peri, hewan, tumbuhan, elf saling berkerja sama. Hutan ini sangat indah, hijau nan asri udaranya sejuk, sering terdengar nyanyian dari burung-burung yang berterbangan, terlihat nampak jelas per-peri sedang bermain di sekitar rumah-rumah para penduduk. Suatu ketika desa ini gencar dengan isu tentang adanya _Rusa _yang amat langkah, sebagian penduduk ini bilang, bahwa rusa ini di tanduknya terdapat bermekaran bunga-bunga beraneka warna, jika tanduknya dapat di ambil dan di makan, seseorang yang memakanya bisa hidup kekal, bulunya berwarna coklat ke emas-emasan seperti baju hangat yang berlapis emas.

...

Suatu hari di pagi hari yang begitu cerah, penduduk desa ini sedang berteriak keras, menyebut nama-nama rusa langkah itu.

"itu! Itu rusanya.. cepat tangkap dia"

Rusa itu berlari ke arah dimana tempat penduduk desa tinggal, rusa itu pun lari guna menghindari penduduk desa yang sedang mengejarnya, nampaknya rusa ini tersesat hingga memasuki tempat penduduk desa ini. Tiba-tiba ada sesosok namja keluar dari rumahnya ia bernama _Oh Sehun_ dan ia melihat sosok rusa tersebut sedang berlari. rusa ini beda dengan rusa-rusa biasanya.. pikir sehun. Namun tiba-tiba rusa ini berhenti, dan rusa ini melihat sosok namja yang bernama sehun itu sedang menatapnya juga, sehun dan rusa tersebut saling bertatap muka, hingga salah satu penduduk berkata

"jangan diam saja! Cepat tangkap dia!"

Namun sehun hanya diam saja terpaku melihat sosok rusa yang jarang dilihatnya itu. Hingga rusa itu sadar akan lamunanya yang telah menatap sehun. Rusa itu pun melanjutkan larinya hingga berhasil keluar dari desa tersebut.

"bodoh! Bagaiamana kau tak menangkap rusa itu? Padahal dia sedang terdiam"

"maaf kan saya.. saya..."

"ah sudahlah, kau menghilangkan kesempatan emas ini"

Sehun hanya mengernyitkan alisnya melihat tetangganya itu telah marah-marah padanya.

**.**

**DEER?**

**.**

Sehun berjalan menelusuri hutan hingga kebagian dalam, tak lupa sehun di iringi _peri-peri_ yang terbang di sekelilingya, menurut para peri sehun sangat lah tampan hingga peri-peri suka berada disisinya. Setelah sehun semakin dalam memasuki huta, sehun menemukan sebuah danau, airnyapun bersih bening tak nampak satupun kotoran yang ada hingga tumbuhan yang ada di dalamnya dan ikan-ikan kecil bisa terlihat oleh mata telanjang. Sehun melihat pohon yang sangat besar letaknya tepat di tengah-tengah danau tersebut, pohon itu memiliki lubang yang cukup besar di badan pohon itu dan sehun melihat ada batu-batu berbentuk bundar menuju arah lubang tersebut. Apakah ada penghuninya? Sehun tak tau apakah ada penghuniya atau tidak, dan tiba-tiba saja sesosok rusa yang telah di lihat sehun pada waktu itu keluar dari lubang tersebut, rusa itu belum sadar akan kedatangan sehun hingga sehun mengatakan "HAI" rusa itu pun terkejut melihat kehadiran luhan.

"_rupanya kau tinggal disini?"_

Rusa itu hanya terpaku melihat sosok sehun yang hadir di hadapanya sekarang. Tadinya peri-peri yang mengelilingi sehun pergi ke ara rusa tersebut sekarang, nampaknya peri-peri itu sedang berbisik-isik pada rusa itu, entah apa yang dikatakan peri-peri itu pada rusa tersebut. Namun tiba-tiba rusa tersebut menghampiri sehun melewati badu-batu bundar yang mengapung di air menuju dataran yang hijau itu dan membungkukan dirinya pada sehun seperti memberi salam selamat datang. Sehun kebingungan, pada waktu itu sehun melihat rusa ini telah berlarih yang telah di kejar oleh para penduduk desa di mana sehun tinggal, rusa ini takut pada manusia namun sehun heran mengapa rusa ini tidak takut padanya.

"kau tak takut padaku?"

Sehun berkata demikian dan mengusap-usap kepala rusa tersebut, bulunya halus, sehalus kapas yang baru saja jadi, tanduknya terdapat bunga-bunga yang bermekaran indah sekali untuk dilihat. Tiba-tiba tanpa sadar rusa ini mencium kening sehun dan membuat sehun terdiam kebingungan. Hangat, tenang, damai itulah yang di arsakan sehun saat ini.

**.**

**Lake With A Deer**

**.**

Di suatu malam terdengar seperti orang yang sedang mengetuk-ketuk jendelah rumah sehun, sehun pun terbangun dari tidurnya di kunjunginya jendela yang terdengar seperti suara ketukan itu. Sehun melihat sesosok rusa yang telah di lihatnya pada waktu itu, rusa itu mengetuk-ketuk jendela sehun menggunakan tanduknya. Apa yang di lakukan rusa itu di sini? Sehun hanya bingung melihatnya. Tak lama sehun pun membuka jendelah rumah itu.

"bagaimana kau bisa ada disini? Bagaimana jika penduduk desa melihatmu?"

Rusa itu hanya terdiam. Tiba-tiba rusa itu mengulurkan tanduknya kedalam rumah sehun melewati jendela rumah sehun, sehingga membuat sehun mundur untuk beberapa langkah, apa yang mau dilakukanya? Sehun pun taktau. Dan tak di sangkah tanduk itu mengeluarkan sebuah apel berwarna merah pekat mungkin cukup lezat untuk di santap, rusa tersebut menggoyang-goyangkan tanduknya mengisyaratkan sehun untuk memetik buah apel tersebut. Akirnya sehun pun mengambil buah apel yang ada di tanduk rusa itu, sehun memakanya memang agak sedikit ragu.. tapi sehun mencoba untuk memberanikan dirinya untuk mekan buah apel tersebut.

"wah.. rasanya lezat enak.. terimakasih.. bagaimana kau melakukan ini?"

Sehun menghampiri rusa tersebut dan mengusap-usap kepala rusa itu. Rusa itu tiba-tiba tertunduk seperti orang yang sedang malu-malu.

"aku lihat bunga-bunga yang ada di tandukmu tidak bermekaran? Apa hanya bermekaran jika di pagi hari saja?"

Rusa itu mengangguk serasa mengisyaratkan bahwa jawaban sehun itu benar. Tanpa sadar ada seseorang yang sedang mengetuk pintu sehun, itu membuat sehun dan sang rusa kaget. Siapa itu? Hanya tak tau saja.

"ada seseorang disini, kau cepatlah pergi..."

Sehun memerintahkan pada rusa tersebut, dan rusa itu bergegas pergi dari hadapan sehun. Sehun pun membuka pintu itu, ternyata tetangga sebelahnya yang bernama _baekhyun_. Ada apa dia kemari?

"s-sehun.. kau belum tidur? Aku mengantarkan buah-buahan ini untukmu"

"buah sebanyak ini? Kau tak perlu repot-repot begini baekhyun"

"tak apa-apa, aku ikhlas kok..."

"terimakasih baekhyun-ah"

...

"s-sehun..."

"ne?"

"aku mencintai mu..."

"mwo?"

Sontak kata-kata yang keluar dari mulut baekhyun itu membuat sehun kaget. Memang baekhyun itu mempunya perasaan lebih terhadap sehun, setiap hari baekhyun selalu memperhatikan sehun, selalu memberinya buah-buahan yang cukup banyak, namun sehun tak sadar akan perasaan baekhyun, sehun hanya menganggap baekhyun sebagai sodaranya sendiri. Lalu tanpa mereka sadari ada sesosok yang telah memperhatikan mereka berdua dari balik tembok rumah sehun. siapa dia? Ternyata rusa itu, rusa itu memperhatikan mereka berdua, entah mengapa rusa itu memperhatikan mereka berdua dari balik tembok. Sehun merasa ada yang memperhatikan dirinya dan baekhyun dari tembok rumah sehun, sesaat sehun menoleh ternyata tak ada siapa-siapa.

"ini sudah malam.. kembali lah kerumahmu baekhyun-ah"

"tapi sehun.. kau belum..."

"mari aku antar"

"a-ah... ne"

Tanpa kata-kata sehun mengantar baekhyun kerumahnya.

**.**

**Someone watching me?**

**.**

Di pagi hari, dimana hari ini cuacanya begitu sejuk begitu menangkan sehun pun berpikiran untuk mengunjungi dimana tempat rusa itu tinggal, tak lupa seperti biasa peri-peri selalu mengelilingin sehun. Sesampainya di sana sehun seperti sudah di sambut oleh rusa itu, lagi-lagi rusa itu membungkuk badanya, memberinya salam selamat datang pada sehun. Namun kali ini rusa itu tak mendekati sehun, rusa itu hanya berdiri dimana tepat di bawah pohon besar itu berada. Tiba-tiba peri yang mengelilingi sehun itu mendorong tubuhnya, mendorong sehun keara dimana rusa tersebut berdiri dan sehun pun segera menghampirinya. Rusa itu tiba-tiba duduk dengan posisi bagaimana selayaknya rusa duduk, rusa itu menengokan kepalanya ke arah badan rusa itu sendiri mengisyaratkan sehun untuk tidur di badan rusa tersubut. Sehun pun menuruti perintah rusa tersebut, sehun tidur di badan rusa itu, badanya terasa hangat, sehingga beban di pikiran bisa hilang begitu saja. Lalu rusa tersebut melingkarkan tubuhnya ke sehun, seperti sedang memeluk sehun. Kali ini rasanya makin hangat, hangat dan hangat. Tak lama kemudian sehun pun terdidur bersamaan dngan rusa itu. Dan sehun pun bermimpi

_**apa aku sedang bermimpi?**_

_**Tapi ini dimana? Tunggu Ini kan danau tempat tinggal rusa tersebut?**_

_**Mengapa aku bermimpi berada di tempat ini?**_

_**Tiba-tiba aku melihat sesosok namja sedang berdiri di tengah-tengah danau**_

_**Tepat di pohon besar itu**_

_**Dia siapa?**_

_**Dia terlihat melihat ke arah atas pohon, namun dia siapa?**_

_**Tiba-tiba namja itu menoleh ke arahku dan menatapku aku pun menatapnya balik**_

_**Dia cantik, namja yang cantik, manis, dan dia berpakaian menggunakan bulu rusa**_

_**Aku pun mulai mendekatinya dan menhampirinya**_

_**Namun namja itu malah masuk kedalam lubang yang berada di tubuh pohon itu**_

_**Aku pun mengikutinya masuk, masuk kedalam, dalam, dan ini terlalu dalam**_

_**Aku menemukan sosok cahaya dan aku menghampirinya**_

Tiba-tiba sehun terbangun dari tidurnya, namun rusa itu sudah tidak ada di hadapanya. Sehun menoleh kebelakang, lubang yang ada di tubuh pohon ini pun tak ada. Pergi kemana rua tersebut? Hari sudah menjelang sore dan sehun pun bergegas kembali kerumahnya.

"apa aku tadi bermimpi? Serasa mimpiku itu nyata"

Setibanya di desa, ada sesosok namja sedang berdiri di depan pintu rumahnya, dan ternyata itu baekhyun. Dan sehun pun mendekati namja itu

"baekhyun-ah? Ada apa?"

"kau kemana saja sehun? Aku mencemaskan mu..."

"aku tak kemana-mana hanya berjalan-jalan sebentar"

"sebentar? Mulai agi sampai sore kau baru pulang"

"aku bisa jaga diri kok.. oh ya ada apa? Kau mencariku hmm?

Tiba-tiba saja baekhyun memeluk sehun dengan erat, hingag takingin melepaskanya

"wae? Kau kenapa?"

"s-sehunie.. aku mencintaimu.. sunggu au mencintaimu..."

"tapi... maaf baekhyun-ah.. tapi aku tak mencintaimu"

"w-wae? Berarti selama ini pengorbananku sia-sia?"

Baekhyun mulai menangis

"aku hanya... hanya saja menganggapmu sebagai sodara kandungku saja"

Baekhyun yang mendegar kata-kaya sehun itu tadi langsung melepaskan pelukanya dan berlari menuju rumahnya. Huh... jujur itu membuat sehun terbebani dan kepikiran.

**.**

**A Dream**

**.**

Sehun kembali ke tempat dimana rusa itu berada, entah mengapa sehun jadi sering mengunjungi tempat itu, sehun seperti terhipnotis, seperti ada magnet yang menariknya hingga kesana sebab sehun juga merasa nyaman berada di tempat itu. Dalam perjalanan sama seperti biasa, peri-peri masi suka mengikutinya hingga kemana. Setibanya di sana, sehun menemukan sosok rusa itu sedang tertidur, sehun pun mendekatinya perlahan, diam-diam supaya rusa itu tak terbangun. Sehun merebahkan badanya di tanah yang beralaskan rumput hijau, kepalanya bersandar di tubuh rusa itu, tanpa sadar sehun mulai menutup matanya perlahan, dan mulai bermimpi kembali.

_**Ini seperti mimpi kemarin, aku berada di tempat ini, di tempat yang sama**_

_**Aku mencari sosok namja tersbut yang kulihat dalam mimpiku sebelumnya**_

_**Tiba-tiba saja dia berdiri di bawah pohon, seperti pada waktu itu**_

_**Aku menatapnya dalam, namun aku lihat wajahnya memerah**_

_**Ah ini cuman mimpi.. aku pun bergegas pergi dari tempat ini**_

_**Namum tiba-tiba ia berbicara**_

"_**jangan pergi"**_

_**Aku membikan badanku, dan menatapnya kembali**_

_**Tiba-tiba saja dia datang menghampiriku**_

_**Memeluku dengan erat, dan yang kurasakan sekujur tubuhku merasa hangat**_

_**Tiba-tiba ia menatapku dalam, tatapan itu sangat menusuk**_

_**Tatapanya begitu meyakinkan**_

_**CUP~**_

_**Dia mencium bibirku, namun aku tak menolaknya, entah mengapa aku tak bisa menolaknya**_

_**Aku hanya terdiam, aku malah menikmatinya**_

_**Dan ia mulai melumat bibirku pelan, dan aku membalasnya**_

_**Sosok namja ini begitu mungil, manis, bagaikan malaikat yang turun ke bumi**_

_**Tiba-tiba saja dia berkata...**_

"_**ini sosoku"**_

_**Maksudnya apa?**_

Sehun terbangun dari tidurnya, lagi-lagi ia tak melihat sosok rusa itu lagi, tak melihat siapa-siapa disini kecuali dirinya dan per-peri yang sedari tadi menunggunya bangun. Sehun beranjak dari tempat ini dan memutuskan pergi dari tempat ini kembi kerumahnya.

"aku selalu memikirkan wajah namja mungil yang ada di mimpiki, rambutnya yang berwarna pink, memakai baju dari bulu rusa, bibirnya merah semera cery, matanya hitam seakan tak ada titik ujungnya, namun dia siapa? Aku penasaran.. rusa itu? Tak mungkin, rusa hanyalah rusa, namja itu hanya la namja itu"

"dan aku masi mengingat katakata itu _–ini sosoku-_ jangan-jangan memang benar sosok rusa tersebut, tapi ini aneh..."

Sehun pun bergegas balik ke rumahnya, namun ternyata rusa itu memerhatikanya dari jauh

**.**

**Who Is He?**

**.**

Kali ini, di malam hari rusa itu mengunjungi rumah sehun kembali, mengetuk-ketuk pintu jendelanya. Namun tak ada jawaban dari sehun, pergi ke mana dia? Rusa itu nampak kebingungan cemas akan dimana keberadaan sehun, tapi rusa itu mencoba menenangkan dirinya sendiri dan akirnya rusa itu berhasil. Rusa itu membuka jendela rumah sehun dengan tanduknya, rusa itu memasukan tanduknya ke rumah sehun seperti waktu itu ia mengeluarkan berbagai macam-macam buah-buahan yang tumbuh dari tanduk rusa itu, ia menjatuhkan buah-buahanya itu di lantai sehun anggur, apel, jeruk, pepaya, semangka, melon dan masi banyak lagi, dan tak lupa ia meletakan satu bunga di atas tumpuk-tumpukan buah itu, dan rusa itu mulai meninggalkan rumah sehun. Tak lama kemudian sehun datang, sehun terkejut saat melihat lantai rumhanya dekat dengan jendela penuh dengan buah.

"apa ini? Pasti ulah baekhyun... tapi tunggu"

Sehun pun menghampiri gundukan buah-buah itu, dan menemukan bunga berwarna pink sedang bermekar.

"ini bukanbaekhyun, ini rusa itu.. ini bunga yang ada di tanduk rusa itu, dia berkunjung kemari? Tapi kapan? Bodonya aku tak ada dirumah, aku harus kesana menemuinya"

Dan sehun pun bergegas ke danau dimana rusa itu tinggal.

...

Tampkanya di balik tembok sehun, tepatnya di luar rumah sehun ada seseorang yang mendegar pembicaraan sehun itu, dan itu adalah baekhyun. Baekhyun diam-diam mengikuti sehun dari belakang, sesekali sehun menoleh kebalakang karna sehun merasa ada yang mengikuti dia dan baekhyun dengan sergapnya langsung bersembunyi.

Setibanya sehun di danau itu, sehun tak menemukan sosok rusa tersebut. Sehun menoleh ke kanan dan kekiri, namun sosok rusa itu tak kunjung muncul di hadapanya. Sehun merasa cemas, merasah bersalah karna meninggalkan rumah itu terlalu lama. Sehun meneriaku rusa itu.

"deer, deer, deer ku dimana?"

...

"deer? Siapa deer?"

Tanpa sadar omongan itu di dengar oleh baekhyun dari belakang pohon, baekhyun juga kaget, ia baru pertama kali menemukan danau ini. Tiba-tiba saja baekhyun melihat sesosok rusa sedang menghampiri sehun, baekhyun tak percaya apa yang sedang di lihatnya saat ini, itu kan rusa? Rusa langkah? Rusa yang selalu di bicarakan para penduduk? Jadi sehun kenal dengan rusa itu? Pikiran baekhyun pun kemana-mana.

...

Sehun akirnya bertemu dengan rusa tersebut, memeluknya dan mengusap-usap kepalanya

"kemana saja kau? Apa kah kau tadi mengunjungi rumahku dan menganarkan buah-buahan itu?"

Rusa itu mengangguk mengisyaratkan jawabanya 'iya' sehun pun mengusap-usap tubuh rusa itu yang begitu lembut, tanpa sadar bahwa dari kejahuan ada yg memeprhatikan mereka berdua.

**.**

** Good Deer **

**.**

Pagi-pagi sekali sehun mengunjungi danau itu lagi, tak lupa peri-peri mengikutinya dan berputar-putar di sekitar tubuh sehun. Sehun tak sabar menemui rusa itu, yang sekarang di anggapnya sebagai teman itu.

.

Baekhyun memberi informasi kepada kepala penduduk desa bahwa baekhyun tau dimana tempat rusa langkah itu berada.

"kepala desa, aku tau dimana tempat rusa langkah itu berada"

"bawahkan kami pada rusa itu!"

"baik...dan sehun bersamanya"

"sehun?!"

Beberapa penduduk desa pun akirnya mengikuti arah jalan yang di tunjuk oleh baekhyun. Tak luput penduduk desa membawa sebua busur panah dan beberpa anak panah. Tentu hal ini tanpa sepengetahuan sehun. Setibanya disana baekhyun menunjuk tepat itu dan ternyata benar ada sehun dan rusa langkah itu.

"sialan bocah itu, sepertinya ia mencoba mengambil keberuntungan sendiri, mengapa kau baru mengatakan hal ini baekhyun?"

"..."

'maafkan aku sehun, ini balasan karna kau menolak cintaku'

.

Sehun sekarang sedang bermain-main dengan rusa itu, sehun bersenang-senang, bercanda ria, berkejar-kejaran layaknyat teman yang sudah akrab sejak lama.

"kau menyenagkan, ayo kejar aku lagi"

Rusa itu dan sehun masi saja terus bermain tanpa sadar bahwa disisi lain ada yang mengintainya. Tiba-tiba saja ada anak panah yang melesat cepat sekali hingga mengeluarkan bunyi WUUUUYSH~ dan tiba-tiba... JREEB~ anak panah itu mengenai tubuh sang rusa, sontak itu membuat rusa terjingkat dan membuat sehun kaget. Ada apa ini? Apa yang sebenarnyha terjadi? Rusa itu menjingkat ke sakitan, sehun ingin melepaskan anak panah itu, namun sehuntak sanggup, sehun berpikir ini akan malah menyakitinya. Tiba-tiba saja segerombolan penduduk keluar dari balik-balik pohon.

"sehun! Rupanya kau mau mengambil hartamu sendiri? Kau tak ingat dengan kami?"

"k-kepala desa? Bukan.. bukan bermaksud..."

Namun pembicaraan sehun terpotong oleh kepala desa itu

"aku sudah mendengar semuanya dari baekhyun"

Sehun langsung menatap tajam ke arah baekhyun, tatapan sehun begitu benci pada baekhyun, begitu marah, begitu sakit hati. Di sisi lain, rusa itu terus menggeliat kesakitan, menjingkat-jingkatkantubuhnya karna tubuhnya terasa sakit. Tiba-tiba bunga yang berada di tanduk rusa itu mulai mengering, berubah warna menjadi warna coklat, dan jatuh ke tanah satu persatu. Tubuh rusa itu yang berwarna coklat ke emas-emasan berubah menjadi hitam kelam seakan habis terbakar, dimana danau yang jerni itu berubah menjadi danau yang keruh, pohon besar yang ada di tengah-tengah danau itu berubah menjadi kering daunya berguguran hingga menyisahkan ranting-rantingnya saja. Penduduk desa ketakutan, mereka berlari menjauhui danau ini.

"iblis.. ini pasti iblis...! kemabali ke desa!"

Orang-orang penduduk desa itu pergi meninggalkan tempat ini, orang-orang berpikiran bahwa ini ula iblis. Namun disisi lain sehun menenangkan rusa tersebut, namun alhasil rusa itu terus merasa kesakitan.

"apa yang hrus ku lakukan? Apa yang harus ku perbuat? Rusa... betahanlah"

Sehun melihat sekelilingnya berubah menjadi kering yang tadinya begitu asri, indah, dan sejuk. Sehun terus mendekap wajah sang rusa itu di dadahnya, memeluknya erat, mengawatirkan rusa itu dengan penuh kegelisahan.

"seandainya aku bisa menyelamatkanmu rusaku..."

Sehun pun mencium kening sang rusa itu, dan air mata sehun menetes hingga akirnya menetes ke wajah rusa tersebut. Tiba-tiba apa yang terjadi? Tubuh rusa itu bersina, bercahaya, berkilauan seperti berlian yang berhamburan. Rusa itu melayang hingga membuat sehun kaget melihatnya. Tiba-tiba saja rusa itu turun berlahan dan mengijakan kakinya ketanah dan tiba-tiba sinar yang menyelimuti tubuh rusa itu dikit demi sedikit mulai hilang dan akirnya berubah menjadi sosok namja mungil sedang tertidur di tanah, ia memakai baju dari bulu rusa, rambutnya berwarna pink, ini sama persis yang telah sehun lihat di dalamnya. Tak lama kemudia sekliling danau ini menjadi normal kembalik kebtuk semula sebulum menjadi kering, airnya yang jerning, rerumputan hiji, pojon besar yang amat rindang. Sehun pun menghampiri namja yang sedang tertidur itu dan membangunkanya dengan penuh hati-hati.

"bangun lah... apa kau bisa mendengarkan ku?"

Namja mungil itu mulai membuka matanya perlahan

"eh... k-kau? Apa yang terjadi?"

"rusa?"

"ahh? Apa tubuhku sudah kembali menjadi normal? Aku menjadi manusia seutuhnya?"

"kau rusa?"

Sehun masi tak percaya apa yanga da di depanya sekarang, namja yang begitu cantik, begitu manis, bibirnya merah bagaikan bua cery dan bagaikan malaikat yang turun dari surga.

"sehun? Kau benar-benar sehunkan? Ini aku rusa.."

Sehun menatao wajahnya, sehun memegang dua buah pipi namja tersebut dengat lembut. Tak terduga sehun meneteskan air matanya.

"rusa? Kau benar-benar rusa itu?"

Rusa itu menatap sehun balik, melihat wajahnya yang begitu tampan, memperhatikan setiap tetesan air mata sehun.

"jangan menangis... iya aku rusa..."

"kau...? yang ada di mimpiku?"

"yah.. itu lah sosoku sebenarnya"

"mengapa kau.. bisa..."

"menjadi rusa?"

"ne..."

"aku di kutuk"

Dan rusa itupun mulai bercerita.

**.**

"_luhan lari...!"_

"_t-tap bagai mana dengan eomma?"_

"_lari saja cepat"_

"_b-baik eomma..."_

_._

"_dimana anakmu yang bernama luhan?"_

"_aku tidak tau!"_

"_dimana?!"_

"_aku tidak tau!"_

"_cih.. baiklah jika kau tak mengatakanya, akan ku kutuk kau menjadi rusa, dan kau tak bisa kembali menjadi normal sebelum ada air mata yang begitu tulus menetes ke wajahmu"_

"_tidaaaaaaak"_

_Aku pun yang melihat eomma ingin di kutuk menjadi rusa aku pun berlari ke arah eomma ku_

_Aku berpikir akan melindungi eomma ku_

_Dan seblum orang itu mengutuk eomma ku menjadi rusa..._

"_tidak luhaaaaaan!"_

_Kutukan itu mengenaiku saat aku telah memeluk dan melindungi eomma ku_

"_lari luhan... lari.. larilah ketempat dimana kau tak bisa di temukan"_

_Aku pun berlari tak tentu arah, dan akirnya sampailah aku di danau ini_

_Entah mengapa aku bisa memiliki kekuatan seeprti ini_

_Bisa menghasilkan buah dari tanduku, menghidupkan tumbuhan yang mati_

_Dan sebagainya_

"begitulah sehun..."

Rusa itu tertunduk, menyesa apa yang telah menimpanya.

"jadi namamu Luhan?"

"ne.. namaku Xi Luhan, kau sehun?"

"yah.. aku Oh Sehun"

"salam kenal Oh Sehun"

"salam kenal Xi Luhan"

"mari ikut kerumahku luhan..."

"tidak... aku tidak mau..."

"mengapa?"

"kau ikut saja denganku ke sini"

Luhan menunjuk lubang besar yang ada di tubuh pohon besar itu, sehun mengangguk tanda mengiai. Merekaberduapun akirnya masuk kedalam lubag itu dan akirnya.

**.**

**He's Nam Is Xi Luhan**

**.**

"sehun bangunlah.. bangunlah..."

"ada apa luhanie? Ini masi pagi..."

"kau tak ingat? Ini hari dimana kita mau menikah kan?"

"iya! Akuingat!"

Sehun langsung beranjak dari kasurnya, ia dengan cepatnya membersihkan diri. Memakai jaz, memakai sepatu, memakai sepatu. Dan tal lupa sehun menyisir rambutnya hingga rapih.

"kau terlihat tampan sehunie menggunakan jaz berbulu rusa itu"

"dan kau juga.. terlihat cantik sehuni menggunaka jaz berbulu rusa ini"

"berikan tanganmu.. ayo jalan keluar"

"n-ne..."

Sehun dan Luhan pun berjalan keluar, dan setibanya di luar mereka berdua sudah di sambut berbagai bentuk hewan-hewan yang sangat langkah. Peri-peri pun tak kalah memeriakan acara pernikahan mereka berdua, peri-peri bertebangan bagaikan bola-bola kristal yang melayang di udara. Langkah demi langkah sehun dan luhan menaiki dan menuju altar pelaminan yang berhiasakan tanaman menjalar berwarna hijau, bunga-bunga yang ikut menghiasi altar tersebut. Dan tak lupa mereka berdua membunyuikan janji setia sehidup semati. Mereka berdua bertukar cin-cin, berpelukan, dan tak luput mereka bercimuan bibir, menghangatkan satu sama lain. Dan akirnya mereka berdua hidup selamanya dengan bahagia.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Baekhyun mengunjungi rumah sehun yang sekarang menjadi sepi itu, menjadi rumah yang tak berpenghuni, baekhyun mengusap-usap pintu rumah sehun, dan ia mulai menangis.

"sehun kau kemana? Maafkan aku.. maafkan aku.. aku merindukanmu, aku mencintaimu"

Penduduk desa ini sekarang tak perna tau dimana sehun berada, dan tak perna melihat rusa langkah itu lagi. Penduduk desa sudah perna mencari kemana-mana perrginya sehun dan rusa itu. Penduduk desa perna sesekali menghampiri danau di mana mereka melihat sehun dan rusa langkah itu, tapi alhasil? Tempat itu telah lenyap, hilang seperti di telan bumi.

Suatu malam baekhyun sedang berjalan di tengah malam, ia mencari udara segar tiba-tiba baekhyun melihat dua sosok rusa sedang berjalan menghampirinya, ia melihat dua rusa itu dengan detail, baekhyun mengenali rusa yang satu itu, namun baekhyun tak mengenali rusa yang staunya lagi, tiba-tiba rusa yangtak di kenal baekhyun itu menghampirinya dan berbisik.

"selamat tinggal saudaraku"

Suara itu mirip suara sehun tapi? Apa itu benar-benar sehun?

"SEHUN!"

Baekhyun terbangun dari mimpinya, dan ternyata itu mimpi? Yah itu hanya mimpi. Tapi bagi baekhyun mimpi itu seperti nyata. Dan baekhyun pun mulai menangis kembali dan tak pernah lagi menemukan sosok sehun itu maupun rusa yang di lihatnya di danau itu.

Sampai kapanpun penduduk desa dan baekhyun tak akan perna bertemu mereka berdua, karna mereka berdua kini hidup di tempat lain dengan bahagia selamanya~

**.**

**I Love You Luhan**

**I love You Too Sehun**

**.**

**.**

**FIND**

**.**

**.**

**Aduh ga tau mau ngomong apa lagi.. pasti ceritanya ini jelek.**

**Reviewnya ya kasi saran juga, komen-komennya juga.**

**Hehehehehe gomawo~ *bow***


End file.
